


I don't wanna be your friend, I wanna kiss your neck.

by hemmingskfc



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Dirty Talk, House Party, M/M, Smut, Top!Michael Clifford, bottom!Luke Hemmings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingskfc/pseuds/hemmingskfc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is from The 1975’s “fallingforyou”. Michael and Ashton move in a house next to Luke’s. They turn the house, along with dozen other boys and girls. The loud music and the partying drives Luke’s parents crazy, and they send him to their house to tell them to “keep it down”, because teenagers listen to teenagers, right?</p><p>Or the one where Michael and Luke meet a party and end up fucking loudly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't wanna be your friend, I wanna kiss your neck.

“But mom...” Luke whined, while Liz pushed him towards the door. “As if they would listen to me!” Luke did not feel like going to a fraternity house and tell a bunch of drunk bastards to shut the hell up. And do it in a proper way, in which he wouldn’t get drunk guys angry enough to fight him. “You don’t know if you don’t try!” And that was just the answer he had expected out of his mother. Luke sighed. “Fine.” Muttered Luke, shoving his keys in his pocket. Walking into the hall, he swore silently while putting on his jacket. The loud music was murmured in the hallway, but he could clearly hear To Be Loved by Papa Roach play. 

Apparently the drunkards had taste.

Luke opened the door and the hot summer night's breeze hit his skin. Oh, how we would have loved to sit in the backyard, listening to the not-so-bad music and reading a good book. But no, his mom just couldn't help but ruin it. A sigh fell from Luke's lips as he started making his way to the house next door. Apparently, the door was closed and not everybody could get in. 

He rang the bell, took a step back and turned so his left side was facing the house. The door was opened by two guys, one kind of tanned with a curly mess of hair on his head, wearing glasses, the other almost pale and with outstanding bright red hair. And they were totally wasted. Luke decided to go straight to the point. 

"Hi. I'm Luke, I live next door, and we - my family and I - were wondering if you could keep it down?" Was what he was planning on saying, but he got interrupted by the pale kid. "Oh shit you're a dad?" He slurred to him after Luke said 'my family and I'. "No. My parents, you know. Siblings." He explained, face shot red suddenly. "We uh... can you keep it down?" Luke received misunderstood looks, and he made hand signs, hinting at the house. "The... noise." He mumbled.

The kid who made the dad-note stepped forward and leaned closer, screaming "I can't hear you!" In Luke's ear. Then he practically pressed his ear against Luke's lips the next second, so he could respond. "I said, the noise... can you keep it down?" He said into the guy's ear. The song changed into What’s My Age Again? by blink-182, causing Luke to gasp. "Oh my god, I love this song!" He shouted as he leaned back. "That's it, we're friends. I'm Michael, bro." The guy, apparently named Michael, stated. He held out his hand. 

Luke grabbed it, and got pulled into a hug by his new 'friend'. After like, 5 seconds, Luke pulled back from the hug. "You should definitely come in and party with us!" Michael said loudly to make sure Luke heard it. "No, I don't think-" said Luke, before he got cut off again.

"Bring a friend! I'll be inside, upstairs! See you...” he slurred, and turned around, wrapping one arm around the curly haired boy's shoulders, who was wearing a bandana Luke hadn't noticed before. He shrugged, walking back to his house. He hadn't been to a party in forever. Both because he didn't get invited often and because he didn't like them. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and rang Calum. 

"Hey man, what's up?" Said Cal as he answered. "I got invited to a party... come along?" Luke asked, opening the door to his house and rushing up the stairs immediately. "Yeah, sure. Where?" His friend asked. Luke was so glad Calum never questioned things too much. He totally lived in the now, and it was one of Luke’s favourite things about him. "House next door." He said, grabbing a Guns 'n Roses tank. "Okay. Will be there in three minutes. See ya mate" and the call had ended. 

Luke quickly changed into the tank and a pair of ripped skinny jeans, checked his hair in the mirror and decided he could pass for the night. He got outside and walked to the house next to his, waiting for Calum in front of the house, listening to Jet's Are You Gonna Be My Girl. 

Luke quietly sang the words along, back facing the house with both hands in his pockets. Calum parked his car right in front of Luke and got out. "Hey, man." He said, walking up to Luke and giving him a hug. "So who's throwing the party?" Calum said as he stood shoulder to shoulder with Luke. "Kid named Michael." Was his response. 

"No way! You got invited to a Clifford party?" Said Calum, gasping. "He throws the best parties in our uni!" Luke frowned. "Let's go, then." They started walking towards the house, and this time Calum rang the bell. 

"Hey Luke, and, uh.." Michael slurred as he and the bandana-dude opened the door once again. "My name's Calum. I'm a friend of Luke's." Cal explained himself. He shook Michael's stuck out hand, but Michael didn't pull him into a hug. 

"I'm Ashton, by the way." The curly haired kid said. Luke stepped forward and introduced himself. "So, just come in already." Michael demanded, grabbing Luke at his wrist and pulling him in with him. Clumsy as he was in his wasted situation, Michael made Luke bump into him pretty hard. 

"Shit, sorry, you okay?" Luke said, thinking he was to blame. He was clumsy enough in his daily life. Imagine how well that would go if he got drunk. "Was my fault, I'm good.. here, drink." Mike handed the taller boy his drink and went to get himself a new one. Luke sipped from the drink, perfectly aware of the fact that Michael's lips had probably been in the same spot. The drink was alright and he looked to the right, where Calum and Ashton were intertwined in an interesting looking conversation. Which he didn't want to interrupt. 

After a few shots he got from people walking around, Luke decided to walk in the direction he saw Michael go, and ended up in the kitchen where Michael was getting himself a drink. "Hey." Luke said, causing Michael to look up and move his cup on accident, the tap leaking beer over his wrist. "Hey- fuck." mumbled Michael. 

Luke emptied his cup, placed it on the counter and moved closer to help Mike. He closed the tap and moved Michael to the sink. "Are you always this clumsy?" Luke said, not believing he had the right to say that. He turned on the water tap and held Michael's wrist under it. 

"Only when I'm around cute boys." He flirted. 

Someone doesn't like wasting time either. "Oh, you don't like wasting time?" Michael said, biting his lower lip. "Shit, I said that out loud?" The blonde asked, embarrassed for what he just had said. Mike nodded. Luke turned around, just to look away. 

"Can you stop biting your lip?" He requested, toying with his lip ring. "Why?" Michael asked, leaning behind Luke's back against the counter. Luke turned around and moved really close to him, their faces just a few inches away from the other's. "Because it makes me want to bite it, Michael." He said, staring into the pretty green eyes which were staring back at him directly. 

"It's Mike or Mikey for friends.” The smaller boy muttered. "We're not friends, nor have we ever been." Michael probably did not get the Ed Sheeran reference Luke made, but Luke didn't really care. "We could be." The older boy tried, but Luke lifted him up and set him on the counter. 

"I don't want to be friends." Luke said, hungrily staring back and forth between Michael's lips and his eyes.

He was, all of sudden, really turned on by this bright haired kid of whom he had only just learned the name of. Mike seemed to be by him too, because he wrapped his legs around Luke's waist, constantly staring at his lips. 

Luke found that enough dropping hints, licked his lips and connected them with Michael's, kissing him heavily, Mike instantly kissing him back. Luke placed a hand behind Michael’s neck and one at his waist, pulling him as close as possible. 

Luke didn’t understand himself. 

He never did this. Never done it either. He’s never felt this... right. With anyone really. There was this chemistry between them. Sexual tension, probably. And sometimes, with some people, you shouldn’t hold back. Live in the now. 

Luke was trying really hard to focus, but the booze kept messing with his head. Oh, how he wanted to focus on Michael’s sweet lips syncing with his. Mike pulled back and Luke immediately started kissing his neck, not wanting to break the contact. “Let’s go upstairs,” Michael breathed. Luke nodded, disconnecting his lips from Michael’s neck. 

The pale boy grabbed Luke’s wrist and pulled him along through the kitchen and up the stairs. Luke didn’t care about bumping into everyone around him when this adorable boy, who wanted him as bad as he wanted him, was pulling him through the crowd. 

Michael opened the door to a room, not really caring about two girls making out on top of (what was probably) his bed. “Out.” He said demanded, not even looking at the girls as he pushed Luke against the wall and kissed him heavily.

The girls got out quickly, both giggling messes as they placed sweet kisses on each other’s lips.

Luke blindly shut the door as Michael grabbed a fist full of his tank. He walked backwards and pulled Luke along. They fell onto the bed, Luke immediately grinding himself against Michael. The blonde caught one of the older boy’s moans with his mouth. 

Michael played with Luke’s lip ring whilst he was pulling at the bottom of his tank. Luke pulled the other boy’s shirt off and tossed it on the floor, leaning back in and kissing Michael again. Mike sat up, pushing Luke on his back and getting on top of him. 

The guy pecked Luke’s lips once before leaning back and getting him out of his jeans, immediately reconnecting their lips. He grinded himself down against Luke, feeling his boner grow as the younger boy loudly moaned beneath him. 

Michael rolled off the bed and stripped out of his jeans. Luke stood up too, in front of Michael, taking his shirt off and meaninglessly dropping it on the floor. Both guys looked each other up and down, before Michael moved forward, pushed Luke on top of his night stand and kissed him. 

Luke was way too turned on not to have Mike fuck him, so he pulled down Michael’s boxers, letting his length spring free and press against the thin fabric that was Luke’s underwear. “You horny, hmm?” Michael said through his gritted teeth. His voice was thick with his accent.

“Fuck, yes.” Luke moaned. “Want me to fuck you, Luke? You want me to throw you on that bed and fuck you hard, don’t you, Luke?” Michael whispered into his ear, making his bulge grow while moving against Luke’s. 

“Yes, Michael, please..” The younger boy groaned, desperately pecking the other’s lips. Michael roughly threw him on Michael’s bed, attacking his neck with his lips while pulling Luke’s boxers down. 

Loud moans fell from Luke’s lips as his hands moved over Michael’s back, leaving tiny scratches. Lips attached to Luke’s neck, Michael grabbed a bottle of lube off his nightstand, quickly lubing up his fingers. He reached down and pushed a finger inside of Luke, watching his face fall in a moan. 

He could feel the vibrations against his lips, as they were still pressed to his skin. When he felt Luke relaxing around him, he went on for a bit before adding another finger. When the blonde was asking him for more, he gave in with another finger. “No, Mike, please, more.” Luke complained.

He stopped kissing the blonde’s neck, and looked at the small red marks he left on his neck in awe. “These are gonna stay a while.. nice.” Michael muttered, running his thumb over some of them.

He lubed up his cock, pressing it to Luke’s entrance and teasing the rim. “Michael.. fuck me, please…” Luke whined, trying to press himself down onto the older boy’s dick. Michael harshly thrusted forward into him for a response, causing him to let out a broken moan of Mike’s name. 

Luke adjusted to him really quickly and muttered that he could move. So Michael did, and he moved back and forth inside the boy beneath him, who moaned loudly with each thrust. “You’re so loud, Luke, holy shit.” The redhead mumbled, sliding his hand in Luke’s with another thrust forward. 

“You like it loud?” Luke asked in between moans. “I like you loud, yeah.” Michael stated, as he felt that he came closer and closer to coming. He fucked Luke deeply, hitting his prostrate with every thrust. “Holy shit – I’m gonna come.” He could’ve sworn a lot more but he was moaning too much to actually think about words to say. 

Before Michael could come, Luke did. Clumsily, all over both their chests. Without any warning. Mike loved it. He leaned forward to kiss Luke, but came inside him before their lips even touched. Michael moaned against Luke’s lips before kissing them. 

He pulled out and collapsed on top of Luke. Their breathing was rushed. Luke moved his hand up to cup Michael’s cheek, as they kissed passionately. Michael sweetly bit Luke’s lower lip, before rolling off him, laying down next to him on the bed. 

He pulled the sheets over the two of them and Luke cuddled up against him, the two of them falling asleep fast as they both were worn out by each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first oneshot on here, I hope I did alright.. Don't judge. It's also kind of inspired by the movie Neighbors. You know, the one in which you see Zac Efron shirtless. A lot.
> 
> \--  
> Aight I stepped my shit up, rewrote a few parts, added spaces between paragraphs and just made this thing better overall. Hope y'all enjoy. Might write a Cashton POV sometime.


End file.
